justdancefandomcom_es-20200213-history
Superstition
|artist = |album = |year = 1972 |mode = Solo |dg = |difficulty = (JD4) (JDWU) |nogm = 4 |pc = |gc = |lc = |pictos = 125 |kcal = |dura = 4:11 |nowc = Superstition |audio = |choreo = |perf = }}" " por aparece en , , , y . Apariencia del Bailarín El bailarín es un hombre con cabello corto rojo. El tiene una camisa rosada con botones, pantalones marrones, tirantes marrones, una corbata de moño marrón y zapatos rojos y blancos. El también tiene un contorno anaranjado. Fondo El fondo tiene diseños circulares de distintos colores, y varios forman el suelo. En otros juegos aparte de , el lugar es más iluminado. Movimientos Gold Hay cuatro Movimientos Gold en esta rutina: Movimientos Gold 1, 2, y 4: Haz un giro completo hacia la derecha. Movimiento Gold 3: Sacude los brazos rápidamente. superstitiongm12and4.png|Movimientos Gold 1, 2, y 4 Superstition GM1.gif|Movimientos Gold 1, 2, y 4 en el juego superstitiongm3.png|Movimiento Gold 3 Superstition GM2.gif|Movimiento Gold 3 en el juego Dance Quests * Un jugador consigue 3 estrellas * Un jugador consigue 4 estrellas * Un jugador consigue 5 estrellas * Consigue todos los Gold Moves * Consigue el estilo de baile "En ritmo" * Consigue GOOD cuando se canta "When you believe in things" Mashup/Apariciones Superstition aparece en los siguientes Mashups: * Ain’t No Mountain High Enough (Funky) * Asereje (The Ketchup Song) * Beware of the Boys (Mundian To Bach Ke) * Diamonds (Fashionable Men) * Fancy (Retro Men) * Hit ’Em Up Style (Oops!) * It’s My Birthday (Suit Up!) * I Will Survive * Never Gonna Give You Up * Prince Ali * RADICAL (Back In The Day) * Stuck On A Feeling (Suit Up!) * Troublemaker * Wild Wild West Movimientos de Baile Superstition appears in Puppet/Party Master Modes. Here are the captions attributed to his dance moves: * Double Boogie * Slide Walk * Soul Clap * Soul Combination * Soul Snap * Retro Running * Rolling Hands Trivia *'' '' es la única rutina en tener su dificultad elevada en . * El bailarín de la rutina aparece en el fondo de Want U Back. * En todos los Mashups de en los que aparece este bailarín, los pictogramas tienen flechas celeste en lugar de flechas anaranjadas. * El avatar tiene un contorno celeste aunque el bailarín tiene un contorno anaranjado. * El bailarín iba a tener un color distinto en la vestimenta, como se ve en la imagen Strike The Pose en los Modos Puppet Master de Ain’t No Other Man y We No Speak Americano. * iba a tener un Mashup y un modo Puppet Master, esto se puede ver en los archivos ISO del juego. Galería Archivos del Juego Superjd4.png|''Superstition'' superstitionjustdance4.jpg|''Superstition'' (luego de ) superstition_cover_albumcoach.png|Cubierta de Superstition_cover_albumcoach_wiiu.png|Cubierta de Stuckonafeelingmu_cover_albumcoach.png|Cubierta de Tex1_128x128_63f68472eeca9d26_14.png|Fondo del menú de superstition_cover@2x.jpg|Cubierta de 405.png|Avatar 200405.png|Avatar dorado 300405.png|Avatar de diamante Superstition_pictos-sprite.png|Pictogramas Superstition_jd4_pose.png|Pose del Modo Puppet Master (color diferente) Imágenes del Juego Superstitioninactive.png|''Superstition'' en el menú de Superstitionactive.png|Cubierta de Superstition_jdwu_menu.PNG|''Superstition'' en el menú de Superstition_jdwu_coachmenu.PNG|Pantalla de selección de bailarín superstitionjd4.jpg Elementos Beta SuperstititonProof.jpg|Los archivos del Mashup y el Modo Puppet Master que fueron descartados. Otros 15 Superstition.jpg|Fondo superstition comparison.png|Comparación del fondo en y en adelante. Wantuback easteregg 2.png|Aparición en Want U Back Videos Audio Oficial Stevie Wonder Superstition Superstition (Official Audio) - Just Dance Music Avance Superstition - Gameplay Teaser (UK) Juego Superstition - Just Dance 4 Superstition - Just Dance Wii U Superstition - Just Dance Now Superstition - Just Dance 2016 Superstition - Just Dance 2017 Superstition - Just Dance 2018 Referencias Navegación en:Superstition de:Superstition Categoría:Canciones Categoría:Canciones Solo Categoría:Solos Masculinos Categoría:Canciones en Just Dance 4 Categoría:Canciones con avatares en Just Dance 2014 Categoría:1970s Categoría:Canciones R&B Categoría:Canciones Fáciles Categoría:Canciones de Dificultad Media Categoría:Canciones en Just Dance Wii U Categoría:Canciones con avatares en Just Dance Wii U Categoría:Canciones en Just Dance Now Categoría:Canciones con avatares en Just Dance Now Categoría:Canciones en Just Dance Unlimited Categoría:Canciones con avatares en Just Dance 2016 Categoría:Canciones con avatares en Just Dance 2017